My Fate
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Ash & Brock stumble across a girl who has a strange effect on the Pokémon. Who is this girl? What is she? Not quite a Pokémon, and not completely human either. Join her as she teams up with Ash and Brock on their adventures
1. Chapter 1

**' ' = Pokémon speaking to each other or to the O.C**

" " **Normal speech**

 ** _Italics = Thoughts_**

* * *

Ash and Brock were on there way to a new city to continue their journey of becoming Pokémon master and healer.

"Man! I'm tired, maybe we should stop somewhere to camp? It's dark and it'll take us another few hours to get to the city." Ash yawned.

"Pika-chu." Ash's Pikachu agreed, half asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Lets leave the path and find a opening where we could set up camp." Brock suggested.

"It sure is quiet without a girl here complaining about sleeping outside." Ash mused, thinking about all of his previous female companions.

Brock stopped in his tracks. "Speaking of girls... Ash look!" He pointed to not so far away in the middle of the road.

A figure was laying on the ground, a cloak covering most of it. They were surrounded by many different Pokémon.

From the build of the figure, Brock's expert eyes depicted that it was female.

Ash stared a little. "Are they alright? Are those their Pokémon?"

Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and darted over to the figure, sniffing it.

It's ears and tail stiffened. It looked around at the other Pokémon who had worried looks on their faces. "Pika-chu?" 'Who is she? Why do we feel like this towards her?'

A Bulbasaur looked to Pikachu. 'She is the one who protects all Pokémon... she is more than a master, she is princess and protector of the Pokémon.'

'So she's a good person?' Pikachu asked.

Bulbasaur nodded. 'She's nothing but good. She's also really powerful.'

A Charmander took over the explanation. 'Not a Pokémon but not completely human. She's exhausted and we found her collapsed here on the ground. We're worried. Our powers that we could give her to boost hers won't work, she's too weak to even accept our offerings. She needs human help."

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash and Brock stood over the girl.

"Pika... pika-chu!" Pikachu waved its arms around trying to indicate that this figure was important and needed help.

"You think we should take her with us, to see if she's okay?" Ash guessed.

Pikachu nodded.

"Of course we need to help!" Brock stated. "She's obviously passed out from exhaustion or something." He knelt down. He turned her head to get a better look of her face. "She's breathing..." His face went red.

"What Brock..? Have you fallen in love again or something?" Ash sighed and looked over Brock's shoulder to look too. "She is pretty." He confirmed.

The Charmander's tail shone onto the girls face.

Under the hood the girl had fair skin and long scarlet red hair. Her features were soft and almost like an angel.

"Can you lift her up?" Ash looked to Brock who was taller and broader.

He nodded and scooped up the girl bridal style.

The Bulbasaur and Charmander ran off the road and into the forest.

Pikachu followed.

"I think they're leading us to a safe place to stay!" Ash went after them, Brock not too far behind.

"So who do you think she is?" Brock asked quietly as they sat around a camp fire.

"I don't know, but she must be connected to the Pokémon for them to act like that towards her." Ash replied. He looked over to the girl who was sleeping soundly under a blanket.

Pikachu watched her. "Pika?" He nudged her face softly. 'Please wake up!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Ash! I think she's starting to stir." Brock pointed out.

The girl was waking up. The first thing she saw was Pikachu staring right at her. "Pika...chu?" She breathed weakly, reaching out to pet him.

"Pika-chu~!" He nuzzled into her hand happily. 'I'm glad you finally woke up, miss!'

The girl smiled. "Thank you..." She looked down at herself to see a blanket draped over her body. "Who..?"

'My master, Ash helped you!' Pikachu explained with a smile.

"Ash..?" She looked up to see two boys staring at her. "Humans..?"

"Wait! How do you know my name?" The boy with jet black hair and wearing a red and white cap spoke up.

She looked at him. "Pikachu told me." She said simply. She looked to his companion, who was taller and had tanned skin.

"That's Brock!" Pikachu said.

"Brock..?" The woman repeated.

"Yep, that's me! Did Pikachu tell you that too?"

The girl nodded. "I have the ability to communicate with Pokémon." She stated.

"So cool!" Brock stepped towards her, holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

She stared at the hand.

"I won't bite." Brock frowned, feeling disheartened.

She hesitated before reaching out and taking his hand. "I only trust you because you helped me and because Pikachu said that you are good people." She mumbled.

"So what's your name?" Ash shook her hand too.

"Freya." She replied.

"Such a pretty name!" Brock fawned.

Ash punched his shoulder. "I think for the time being, you shouldn't be scaring girls after you take them into the middle of the forest." He looked back at Freya. "Are you a Pokémon trainer too?"

She shook her head. "I live to protect Pokémon, not catch and train them. It has been my fate since I was born." She replied.

"Whoa!"

"So why were you laying on the ground?" Ash asked.

Freya thought about it. "I must have over exhausted myself..." She mused.

"Well, are you hungry? I made extra food for you." Brock offered a bowl of stew.

She took the bowl and sniffed it.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu encouraged her.

Freya nodded and took a bite. She stopped still.

"Freya?" Ash asked, concerned.

Brock stared as a blush crossed the pretty girls face in the firelight.

She still had her hood up, so they couldn't really see her eyes.

"Is it bad?" Brock panicked a little.

"Delicious..." She mumbled and lifted her head, flashing a brilliant smile. "I've never tasted anything like this!"

Brock felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. "R-Really?!"

Ash frowned. Everybody knew Brock's food was good. _Why is he taking a compliment so dramatically like that?_

Freya nodded and quickly ate the rest of her meal. "Thank you!"

"N-No problem!" Brock stammered. _What the hell?! Why am I so nervous all of the sudden?!_

Freya stood up. "Thank you for helping me and providing me with food. But I must be going now." She stated. She petted Pikachu. "Thank you, Pikachu. I owe you the favour." She smiled.

'Anytime!' Pikachu exclaimed.

Freya giggled. "Look after your master now, he's lucky to have a partner like you." She looked to Brock. "I'm looking forward to another amazing meal, the next time we meet." She waved.

"O-okay! But do you really have to leave now? It's so late." He replied.

Freya looked up at the moon. "Pokémon everywhere need me." She said before heading deeper into the woods. "Stay safe all of you!" She called before she vanished into the darkness.

Ash turned to Brock, who was blushing wildly. "She's just another girl, Brock. You'll forget about her when you see another one."

"I know it's normally like that, but... have you ever seen me nervous around girls?" He looked at his hands. "I only saw her face slightly, and that smile... what is wrong with me..?!" He put his head in his hands.

"Well, I think a good night sleep will do you the world of good." Ash patted Brock's shoulder.

Brock nodded and lay down in his sleeping bag. _Who in the world was she?_


End file.
